


Consequences Part 2

by Hale_of_a_VNeck



Series: Consquences [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Protective Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-09 23:35:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2002350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hale_of_a_VNeck/pseuds/Hale_of_a_VNeck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam finally gives into his emotions and just acts for once instead of just thinking. This is the sequel to Consequences Part 1. Rated M for sexual content and language</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consequences Part 2

I could hear Sam out in the hall. He was on the phone with Dean. Sam was trying to reassure Dean that Angelica was fine. I could hear Sam’s side of the conversation. 

“Dean, she didn’t act recklessly. You’re over reacting.” Sam breathed into his phone. He huffed at something Dean said. 

“Yes she is here. In her room. I told her that we have been looking for her for 2 days…” Sam had been cut off by something Dean was saying. I couldn’t hear exact words but I could tell that he was yelling. 

“She isn’t going anywhere Dean. Cas is standing guard outside of her room anyway.” Sam sighed as Dean continued to rant on the other end of the line. 

“Dean, just get here so you can yell at her instead of me. I told you we’d get her back here safe and we did. Now shut up and drive.” I heard Sam click his phone closed and head toward my bedroom door. 

There was a quick knock. I tried to act like I hadn’t been listening. “Come on in Sam.” I turned toward my door and saw him standing there in the door frame. 

My heart skipped a beat, like it always did when Sam entered a room. “Nichole.” Sam met my eyes as I gave him a questioning look. 

“Yes Sam?” I closed the sketch pad on my desk and turned my chair toward him as he entered the room and silently closed the door behind him. Now I knew that I was in trouble.

Trouble for helping Angelica. For not telling the guys where she was. 

“You will never do anything as reckless as Angelica just do.” All six foot four inches of Samuel Winchester glared at me from across the room. 

“Didn’t you just tell Dean that what she did wasn’t reckless?” I asked crossing my arms over my chest. 

“Of course what she did was reckless. I was just trying to calm Dean down so he didn’t crash while racing to get here.” Sam sighed, pulling his hands through his shaggy hair. “She could have died. Don’t you understand that? She is your best friend.” 

“Of course I understand that Sam. It was both our idea.” I shouted at him as I stood up from the chair, now clearly pissed. He was treating me no better than Dean treated Angelica. “We are not children Sam. We can take care of ourselves.”

“Really? Cause when Dean and I discovered what you two had planned it took us two days to find Angelica.” He was shouting back, I was sure that Cas could hear us but he wouldn’t intervene. “She could have died. The only reason Crowley let her walk out of there alive is because he knows how Dean feels about her and because Crowley fears the First Blade. Which currently only Dean can use.” 

Sam had lowered his voice but he was still clearly angry. “Well I don’t know what to tell you Sam. We found out what we needed to know. We can now get Crowley’s son. Angelica found out where he was hiding. And if you two spent less time worrying about us girls, then we could find him and send his ass back to his own time.” I was still shouting. “Then Angelica and I can leave and never have to see either of you again.” I screamed at him this time.

All my emotions where coming out. I had to get myself under control. “Get out Sam.” I put as much venom into the command as I could. 

Sam’s face suddenly became softer as he moved toward me. “Is that what you really want?” He voice was lower as he stalked closer to me. 

Rage swelled up inside me. “Seriously not playing games here Sam.” I said as he crept closer, ignoring my obvious outrage at him.

I moved to walk past him and open the door to throw his ass out when he grabbed me by my elbow and spun me into him. He placed his other hand on my other arm and pulled me closer to his broad chest. 

“I’m done playing games Nichole.” Sam forced his lips against mine. For a split second I want to push him away and slap him. Then I just give into him. Into myself. I want this. I have always wanted this. 

I hastily unbuttoned Sam’s shirt, never once breaking the kiss. Sam tugged my shirt over my head, he tossed it aside and started assaulting my collar bone. He quickly unclasped my bra and it joined my shirt on the floor.

He sucked and nipped. Both our breathing became irregular. 

I didn’t care. 

I roamed my hands down his rock solid stomach and found the waistband of his jeans and popped the button. They already hung low on his hips but now they easily feel to his ankles. 

I quickly realized Sam was commando. The thought quickly left my mind as Sam grabbed my bare thigh below my shorts and flipped me onto the bed. He easily stepped out of his jeans and crawled over me. 

He was level with my jean shorts. He took the button in his mouth and easily popped it open. He leaned up long enough to grab my shorts with both hands and yank them off.   
He returned his mouth to the top on my lace underwear and those he too took into his mouth. I slightly elevated my hips so he could pull them off with his mouth. All the way off and onto the floor with the rest of my clothes. 

He crawled back up until he was completely hovering over me. He looked down at me, his eyes so full of love before reaching down between my legs and pushing his finger inside of me. 

I gripped his shoulders and moaned softly. He was smiling when I open my eyes again and kissed me sweetly before inserting another finger, stretching my body to accommodate him. 

Another moan and my leg hitched around his waist, pulling him closer to me and forcing his hand deeper. He continued to work me with his fingers, whispering loving words in my ear and sucking my neck. 

When he felt I have been stretched enough he inserts another finger and my eyes fly open. I bite my lip hard to muffle my cry of pain and pleasure, but Sam heard it.

Three long fingers are inside me when he stopped and looked at me. 

"Do you want to stop?" His voice was understanding and kind and the loving look in his eyes told me he would follow me to the ends of the earth if that's what I wanted, so if I wanted to stop that's what he'd do.

I shook my head no and pushed my hips further onto his hand. He curled his fingers slightly, but didn’t move until I moaned his name, a clear indication that the pain had subsided. 

I felt myself working my hips in time with his fingers. One hand cupped my breast while the other slowly trailed down to the space between my legs.   
I watched through heavy lids as Sam's eyes widen at the sight of me touching myself for him. 

My back arched off the bed when my fingers found my clit and I moaned his name. I can see that Sam was rock hard and glistening, his face was flushed and he had a look of determination on his face. 

His fingers moved faster and I timed mine to match his speed. I felt myself rising higher and higher, I moaned his name repeatedly and gripped his shoulders as if he was the only thing that kept me grounded to this world. For all I know, he might have been.

I screamed as I reached my climax and heard Sam groan in my ear as he felt my release. 

I didn’t have time to come down from my high before Sam had shifted his weight and grabbed a small foil package from the table next to the bed. He ripped it open and rolled it over himself before positioning himself at my entrance and pushed into me. 

The feeling of his fingers was nothing compared to this. I stretched easily to accommodate him, but still felt a small surge of pain - he was much larger than his fingers, apparently. He stopped when he felt me tense and touched my clit, sending waves of pleasure through me until I nodded my head for him to continue. 

When he is fully inside of me I opened my eyes to see his closed. His head is bowed and he looked deep in concentration. I traced my hand up his arm and tucked my fingers below his chin, forcing him to meet my eyes.

"Please, Sam." My voice was soft and lustful.

He slowly withdrew himself and I attempted to push myself down to keep him inside me. He grabed my hips to keep me still, chuckling.

"Hold on, Nic." I whimpered as I feel him pull out of me. 

"SAM!” I whined “Please, don't tease-"

I was about to say please tease me when he surged back into me, causing a scream to pass my lips and a smirk to form on his.

He bent over me, so his lips are near my ear "you didn't think I would stop, did you?' I whined and nodded. 

He pulled out and pushed back in, taking his time, not knowing what my comfort level would be.

I groan and raised my hips off the bed, panting “Faster Sam.” 

He complies, surging into me fast and gripped my hips in such a way that felt divine, but I knew would bruise tomorrow. 

His fingers lowered to play with my clit and I became a moaning mess in his arms. I felt the sweat build up on my skin as he continued to push into me.

I felt myself reaching my peek and gripped his shoulders, and screamed his name. His lips attacked my neck and he griped my shoulder as I ride out my orgasm and with three final pumps, he gripped me and threw his head back, a roar passing his lips before he slumped on top of me.

I was tracing patterns in his back when I finally heard what he's been whispering in my ear for a minute or two.

"I love you, Nichole. I love you." 

I turned my head to look at him, his face showed signs of exhaustion but his eyes showed his nervousness about my response. I curled myself into him and kiss him, murmuring "I love you too" against his lips.


End file.
